Pink & Blue
by Poetic Gamer
Summary: A collection of random oneshots about Sonic and Amy's relationship throughout the years. Includes Sonic's 'shyness' and charm and Amy's forcefulness and hardcore fangirlism! Sonic/Amy Suggestions are welcome! Chapter 14- You guys remember the Jonas Brothers, right?
1. Boyish Ignorance

**The Classic crew. I miss these guys...**

* * *

**#1 Boyish ****Ignorance**

* * *

"Okay Knuckles, what's the diagnosis."

"The what?" He face-palmed and decided to just use Layman's terms with his lesser educated friend.

"Knuckles what is exactly is wrong with him."

Tails was referring to this best friend and older brother who is known as the hero of South, Westside and most recently, Angel Island who has gone through many a badnik and quote on quote "evil doers" to gain his hero status. Showing bravery and fearlessness towards every new challenge. Not afraid of looking danger in the face and standing up to it.

Right now however... is a completely different story. He was currently hunched up in a fettle position of a long chair you would find in a psychiatrist's room. Although he wasn't or didn't seem insane to his two friends, they could still clearly see that something was wrong with the hero as he looked clearly unease.

"I dunno'. When we were fighting Robotnik everything seemed fine. Then all of a sudden he got distracted somehow and allowed Robotnik to be able to hit him" He explained to the two-tailed fox as he scratched the back of his head through his trademark cowboy hat.

The young fox got intrigued and finally approached the blue hedgehog who had bandages all over his arms and legs* to cover and help heal the injuries he got from his previous battle, and sat down just across him with a notepad that seemed ridiculously large due his small size and planned to use it to write any important information down. "Sonic, can you tell me what happened."

"I don't know." Was all he could reply. After Knuckles dragged out his half conscious body to Tails' workshop for medical aid, all he could do was think about what was going through his head when he got hit by one of Egghead's attacks when he saw it coming from a mile away.

"All I remember was focusing on fighting. I have no idea of what could have sidetracked me."

"Let's start from the beginning where you and Knuckles were confronted by Robotnik." Sonic nodded and began to retell the story from his perspective.

"Well first, Robotnik started off by sending in his Motorbugs and I- " Knuckles purposely coughs in the background, forcing Sonic to tell the story properly.

"And _we_ beat them easily, but when the Caterkillers got involved, I got hit and then got knocked into a flower bed " He continued his story as he got more comfortable on the long chair and rested his rounded body on it, to get him more comfort and began to tell his story more from his open mind.

"What happened when you got knocked into the flowers? Were they poisonous? Did they make you dizzy?"

"No, they were good flowers. Roses to be specific. They were... nice. Like Amy" A large _THUD_ was heard from the back of the room. This time the echidna, surprised by the hedgehog's response and stumbled on a table causing most of Tails' stuff to be put on the floor. "I'm sorry what?"

"Yeah, the more you hang out with her tend the smell roses. Ironic huh. I guess that's why we call her Rosy sometimes. "

Sonic's open mind was still open due the position he was in. The young genius tried to use this to his advantage and kept asking questions. "So what happened after that, Sonic?"

"Well I thought, I felt fine, but after Amy got into my mind... I just..."

"What?" Tails got his pencil from behind his ear and got ready to note some of this information down as Knuckles listened intensely from the sidelines.

"My mouth felt dry. My palms started sweating. I felt more hyped up than usual, because my heart just sped up. I didn't have to run anywhere for that to happen. I felt weirdly happy and all I wanted to do was to see Amy for some reason. Although I think that was just my stomach talking."

"So what's wrong with me?" Sonic sat up once again and asked his best friends for his advice that he desperately needed. He didn't get any response right away as the young fox gasped as he dropped his pencil whilst Knuckles shocked from Sonic's 'open' confession of his thoughts.

"What?" The blue hedgehog couldn't even feign ignorance as the other two stared at him soundless until the oldest one in the room broke the silence.

"Well, look at who just broke the bro code."

* * *

**Yeah Sonic, we can't be the Sonic Heroes without you! lol **

**I think in the Classic Era, Sonic was just unknowing to his "feelings" for Amy brushing them off as just nothing. It's probably just a small childish crush. Which is way too cute!**

***Question- Are you excited about Sonic Boom, because I sure am! **

**Please Read & Review**

**Please feel free to suggest anything for future one shots**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series **


	2. Destiny Awaits

**I wrote this a while back and I decided to refine it. No school today! YAY School strikes! XD**

**Please Read and Review- I need feedback!**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for future one shots!**

* * *

**#2 Destiny Awaits**

* * *

"Oh... My... Gosh." Shouted an eight year-old Amy Rose dressed in a plain green T- shirt, a orange frilly skirt and on her feet, blue and white sneakers with white laces. She finally managed to travel all the way to Never Lake and most importantly Little Plant that only orbited above it for only one month per year to her one and true blue hero Sonic the hedgehog.

"Finally, today is the day; I will get to meet my Sonic!" She shrieked. She took out her trusty Tarot cards* from her pocket and kissed them. She's always had her Tarot cards with as once she heard they could show anyone's future to them and she immediately became fascinated with their power of clairvoyance that this time it shown that she would met the love of her life- The fastest thing alive. Though it might seem silly to make one's life decisions with the help of cards, she was determined that this was her destiny that she was definitely not going to miss out on it.

"And if my Tarot cards are right as they always are, he should be..." Amy speaking her thoughts out loud, moving her head left and right, but then motioned her head up to the floating planet her connected to a bunch of chains. Not even concerned or knowing about the evil threat that was controlling the planet's unnatural metal state. Love can easily blind people.

"...Right up there," She smiled knowing that she was making progress and that in a matter of minutes she would meet the guy of her dreams... Once she climbed the metal chains of course. _'These chains look dangerous,'_ She thought nervously, but then gained a positive attitude adjustment after thinking about the lengths people have gone for their lovers. "Sonic wouldn't have given up and so mustn't I."

_'Now if I was the cutest blue hedgehog around which way would I be running to'_ Amy repeated in her head now on Little Planet itself, walking around in Palmtree Panic still, trying to find Sonic. She sighed. _'Maybe he's not here after all or maybe I'm just not looking hard enough'_. She was about to give up and go home until she was instantly spin around, making her eyes spin in circles like a cartoon character and by the time she composed herself managed to use her mixed eyesight to see a Blue Blur zooming faster than the speed of sound. And even though she thought her mind was playing tricks, she could swear the blue blur was coming back towards her and speaking in a somehow familiar voice.

"Hey, are you all right?" The blur said while holding out his hand to her. Amy reluctantly took it and rubbed her eyes, so she could finally see properly and to her surprise looked up to notice that the person in front of her was her hero and crush, Sonic the Hedgehog with his trademark smile.

She opened her eyes and mouth wide open in shock and admiration for a few moments while Sonic just waved his hands side to side in her face. '_Wow- he's more cuter in person!'_

"Uhhh, are you lost or something." Amy finally got herself together and breathed in, trying to keep her cool, but that couldn't stop her from blurting out or doing anything that would make her seem... weird.

"OH MY GOSH I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER, I CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE BECAUSE MY TAROT CARDS WOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU HERE, SO I WOULD BE ABLE TO MEET YOU!" She yelled really fast to him, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about it either while giving him a very tight hug, Sonic would later call in his future 'The bear hug of death' now just trying to squirm out of the tight hug, feeling intensely awkward.

_'She hugs strong for a girl,'_ He thought.

"Who knew fate was real," She said sighing in happiness as her short quills of hair rubbed against his tan chest.

"Oh, I'm Amy Rose by the way!"

* * *

**Question- What would it be like to have someone like Amy follow you all the time and had a MASSIVE crush on you? I would take it as creepy flattery.**

**Amy was destined to meet Sonic from the very beginning AWWW.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	3. Why?

**I wrote this in English... bored!**

**Romeo and Juliet is too mainstream, but thank you Shakespeare for the title! Othello... meh**

**This time I wanted to focus on WHY Amy actually likes Sonic. And even after thinking about it carefully I still don't know! I think SEGA just has her programmed to do so, but that's just my conspiracy theory.**

**Special Thanks to June Dune, Gummychick, SunsetBreeze7x for reviewing and following the last few chapters! ^_^**

**June Dune- Thanks for the help with the grammar mistakes I've been making and thanks for the compliments too!**

**Gummychick- I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

* * *

**#3 Why?**

* * *

What is in a name?

That's what she thought to herself.

It could have just been the name that made her go berserk, but there had to be something that made it so.

What is that part of him that made her swoon and go crazy.

Was it physical?

His face. His eyes... His smile...

Or maybe it was the emotions he felt towards others that made her smile.

Or maybe it was just the mysterious air he had about himself. It was the wind that attracted her along with all her other friends to join and follow him.

He was always in the wind... apart of it, never wanting or could ever be caught.

Maybe that's what made him so desirable.

Even though it could be monotonous or hard at times.

She did grow to love the chase they had. Sometimes he would tease her and join in with the game they had created together.

Time spent together as if they were on a date.

Minus the dinner and a movie that is, but he said "What could be more fun than this."

Or maybe... Just maybe it was the fact that he was always there.

Not just for her, but for everyone.

Even if the sun stopped shining, or the rivers stopped flowing,

or the bird stopped tweeting and children stopped growing.

As long as their was a cry for help, the wind would blow and would come to the rescue in seconds.

And maybe... Just maybe, he would still have time left and come to back and blow on the rose that was me.

* * *

**Hate the ending**

**Please Read & Review- Please feel free to leave your suggestions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	4. A Forget-Me-Not to never forget

**#2 A Forget-Me-Not to never forget**

* * *

The young hedgehog looked beyond Never Lake to observe the show that was being displayed above her. _'He sure does know how to woo a girl'_ She thought dreamily to herself, thinking that the light show was done specially for her.

"Amazing..." She said in awe as she saw stars of all colours spread throughout the world in the name of the Little Planet that had been from all evil thanks to her blue (and cute) hero.

"... Just like him."

She almost went into her dreamlike fantasies of her saviour until she saw a beautiful flower garden. The fuel that mad man used to power those horrible badniks had been put back into its true place in nature.

She sat down on her knees on the flowery blanket and started to relax and smell the flowers as she admired each and every one.

_'He save saves animals, damsels in distress, **and** helps to protect Mother nature. Wow I thought a boy could never be this perfect!'_

A pink flower of a rare species caught her interest as she held it by the stem loosely and sighed girlishly with a hint of sadness.

"If only Sonic gave you to me," The pink hedgehogette said her thoughts out loud, complaining about her crush's ignorant boyish ways of trying to get away from her due to her to her advances to him at their first meeting.

"Maybe it's just a boy thing."

Boys especially as young as they both were, are known for not knowing the ways of love and crushes until later in life, but even then, they could still be oblivious or unconcerned with Valentine's methods of dealing with the opposite sex.

She twirled the exotic flower around her growing fingertips, so small and delicate.

"Or maybe he is just shy"

That was the reason she went with. Although young boys were confused about the term called 'love'. That didn't stop some of them from breaking the mould, but even when they had little boys trying to overcoming their fears and gain courage to talk to other side of the species.

Even though Sonic was a hero, everyone did have their insecurities, even if Sonic seemed to cool too have them and you wouldn't even believe he had any from how he presented himself.

He was the epitome of bravery, coolness, cuteness and awesomeness and any other synonyms that could go with those words. He was it.

_But then again everyone was afraid of something._

_Maybe girls was his fear?_

It would seem so surprising if that was the case.

Who knows? Maybe she could teach him how to approach his feelings.

She giggled at the thought.

"What is on that boy's mind?..."

Soon she heard the wind pick up, and this was no ordinary wind, she remembered this wind from her first hand experience with it.

"SONIC!" She squealed for the first time, and would be the first of many calls to him in happiness, sadness and anger in her lifetime. She got up and began to run up to him like her life depended on it with her flower still in hand.

"Huh" The blue hedgehog stopped in his tracks after hearing the voice call out to him, until seeing the girl he tried to ditch earlier come back to find him and started to panic and became nervous inside as she approached him. He was about to run away until the pink hedgehog was able to grab on to one of his tan arms.

"I really have to thank you for rescuing me since you bailed before I could earlier " Sonic could sense some sweet bitterness in her tone at the end, but he could understand and immediately tried to make an excuse.

"Listen... I'm sorry I had to leave ya' so soon, I had to deal with the last of the badniks, and... uhh..."

"Amy" She said in a quite cute and suggestive way and she edged closer to him in a way that not even Sonic could ignore or miss and he tried make more space between them, but she kept insisting.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, that's me!" She said cutely.

She moved closer to his face, so that their noses were touching, creating a cute sight for any onlooker as they cute couple she thought they were, while Sonic on the other hand was practically sweating bullets from a crabmeat "I...I..."

"Thank you," She uttered as she went into to close the space between them and get her first kiss, but when Sonic pulled himself back in fright.

_'Was I too forceful?' _Amy looked disappointed. Didn't the damsel always owe her knight a kiss after being rescued, and wasn't the knight always so willing to do so. Clearly Sonic wasn't as he looked as if he was contemplating his escape plan, which he was almost finishing.

Wasn't the first kiss from a young age always 99% perfect! The 1% was apparently just for Amy if Cupid was trying to purposely be so cruel to her young heart.

_'Just my bad luck,' _She kicked the sand beneath her like a spoilt brat that didn't get her way.

Sonic noticed this and felt bad for her as she went behind to see the flower garden she came from just to see him and showed a smirk that confirmed that he had a plan.

He ran away.

_'Again.'_

She groaned, but then felt miserable, heartbroken even and could sense childish tears coming to depress her more.

Wasn't love always meant to work. Her destiny proven at least! Were her tarot cards wrong...

She then felt the wind pick up again and see her hero back at her side with a flower identical to the one she was holding in her hand behind her back.

"Here." Was all Sonic said timidly held out he his hand as straight as a ruler with the flower in said hand.

"You can have it. Think of it as an apology... Amy," He said quickly as he gave it to her and ran faster than... himself in record time.

"O" Was all that came out of her mind at the time as she admired the flower she did moments ago. _'He really does care.'_

Amy looked off into the distance where her future boyfriend ran off to his next adventure and back to her perfect pink flower with a wide smile. She then looked at the flower she pick previously and then threw it away back onto the hard ground.

"Now this is the perfect flower to admire forever!"

* * *

**AWWW... Classic Sonic and Amy are so CUTE, although I still don't know why Sonic would 'rude' enough to leave this vulnerable 8 year old alone in the desert. I mean, chivalry is serious business. **

**Please Read & Review- If you want to suggest an idea, feel free to do so and any ideas on a new title name- I hate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**

**I'm outta' here!**

**-NSFG**


	5. Flower Giver

**#5- Flower Giver**

* * *

"Oh man... Oh God... Oh man... Oh God..." A male voice murmured to himself in hesitation as walked down a bright path of exotic plant life resting on fresh grass. If only wasn't for the fact that he had somewhere desperately to be he would have taken _all _the time in the world to smell the flowers. It would stop from doing the sweet, but humiliating thing (to his pride) he had to do.

However, weirdly enough, he already had a beautiful bouquet of almost every flower imaginable held in his hand.

When he went to buy such a materialistic gift, the hedgehog had no idea of the many varieties of such organisms, even though he had seen a few from his daily runs. All of which had different colours, purposes and meanings, he had no clue which ones to pick and ended up picking up everyone out of impulse. _'I mean she does love flowers alot right?' _

_'Does she really know all the meanings, I mean who does? 'He_ thought, completely oblivious to the fact about how much his self-proclaimed girlfriend knows when it comes to love.

He finally came to notice a signpost. A sign shown that his short journey (that would have literally taken a sonic second) had finally ended. That dreaded sign.

_The House of Amy Rose_

He sighed as stepped on the concrete path to her door, hesitating with each step, showing his nervousness. This side of our hero was always somehow apparent when it came to dealing with his not so secret admirer.

He made his final step with nearly no space between him and to door to one of his best friends.

"Okay Sonic, don't be nervous... just knock on the door, leave her the flowers and get the heck outta' here before she notices."

He quickly looks in all directions to see anyone he knew was around. _'Okay, the coast is clear. Let's do it'_

He put his hand above his head towards the door. He stopped in hesitation and took a deep breath. Sonic taped the door violently and waited for a few seconds in reality, but in 'Sonic time', this girl was taking forever. Soon enough he finally heard the sound of feet walking down the stairs and quickly bailed behind a tree.

He briefly heard a creaking door open and saw the girl he owed an apology to in her favourite red dress and seemed annoying when she saw no one there. She looked cute he'd give her that.

She looked down to see and smell and aroma of wild flowers. He could her mouth make and 'O' shape in surprise and she picked up the flowers and took a big whiff of her flowers.

"This is so beautiful~!" She turned look around to see the mysterious person who left this gift for her.

The girl then ruffled through the flowers to find a note and smiled ear to ear after reading it.

_'Sorry. I'll make it up to you promise!'_

"Thank you!" She squealed as loud as possible to the generous giver, knowing who it was and then was still then and soon ran back into her house without a second thought, filled with glee and set out to put the flowers in a nice vase to display in her home as fast as she could, day dreaming in a romantic fantasy land.

After Sonic heard Amy shut the door with a mighty _'SLAM' _in excitement. He came out of his hiding spot and grinned triumphantly.

"And that is how you get out of trouble with a girl."

* * *

**Sonic must have something bad, probably forgot a date lol**

**Feel free to suggest ideas!**

**Please Read & Review**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**

**-NSFG**


	6. Girl Talk

**Set before Sonic Adventure and Sonic Advance 2... I guess.**

**Special Thanks to: AmegakureAngel and PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last few chapters**

**Also thanks to: AmegakureAngel, ****GameLord4BritishBronies, ****NyanRainbowPrincess, ****SonamyFan16, ****XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, ****auleutta, ****GummyGal, ****June Dune, ****PoeticLover1996, ****SilverWolf1013, ****SunsetBreeze7x, ****Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships**** for favouriting and following this story. I'm very thankful for your support! **

**Short chapter this time... next one may be longer.**

* * *

**#6 Girl Talk**

* * *

It was an average Sunday afternoon and Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog with a kind heart was doing a good deed.

She was having a tea party with her new friend Cream. A young rabbit of the age of five, who was just as cute and innocent than any child would be at that age. She lived in Emerald Town, a good half an hour away from her own home in Station Square in the countryside away form the major urban area with her mother Vanilla. Not not only her mother, but her Chao friend Cheese, who was currently sitting/ hovering on a small white chair and politely demanding more 'tea' from her owner, yelling out the simple word, "Chao!" in glee.

"Here you go Cheese." Cream smiled at her pet and poured the invisible tea into the Chao's tea cup and after seeing that he was satisfied now, focusing his attention on eating a square fruit*. Cream went back to talking to Amy.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Amy beamed automatically at the question, just thinking about what to say since so much was going in her mind just thinking about one person, not able to sit still in her small chair only suitable for a person of her friend's age.

"About the most amazing guy ever."

"Who's that?"

The pre-teen sighed dreamily almost forgetting herself. It happened a lot when people simply asked her about him.

"Sonic of course," She said his name with pride.

The young girl's face showed indifference, because being so young, she really didn't know anyone else besides her family and friends or the characters who lived inside of the television. "Who's that?" She repeated.

The fangirl didn't respond right away, but only let her jaw drop in disbelief. "You don't know who Sonic _the_ Hedgehog is?"

Cream innocently shook her head.

"He's only like the most bravest, most amazing, most cutest person ever!- He's like famous..." Amy explained and in Cream's eyes, Amy seemed really passionate about this guy.

"What has he done."

"Do you remember when those animals we kidnapped from South Island." Cream nodded. "Mama told me somebody managed to save them."

"Yeah that was him."

"Wow, he sounds like a really nice guy." Cream was impressed since she thought that heroes only appeared on TV.

"Not only that, but he saved my life!"

"Really, Amy?"

"Mhmm" She responded ecstatically as she continued to play along with Cream and silently gestured for Cream to pour her more tea.

"When I went to go meet him I got captured by Robotnik."

"Robotnik!" The five year old gasped in shock and in fright almost spilling her 'tea' all over the floor. Robotnik seemed_ really _scary and mean from the stories she was told. Amy sensed the her panic and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, Sonic saved me like the brave gentleman he is." She was completely zoned out at this point, as she appeared lovestuck as she moved shyly in her seat, practically squealing.

"You must really like Mr Sonic a lot, Miss Amy."

"No duh', I mean he's perfect."

"I'd really like to meet him. Would he join us for tea one day. There is always one seat empty when Mama isn't here."

"I'm sure he'd like that." Amy smiled at her young friend and both of them put her pinkies out and both of them put there tea cups together in a posh manner and sipped their tea in peace.

* * *

**Amy just needs someone to share her obbsessi- I mean interests with. **

**Please Read & Review**

***I give my Chao food and then it throws it away a second later #SonicAdventure2problems**

**Question- What do you think of the Sonic Advance series. Sonic Advance 2 is my favourite!**

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonic Series**


	7. Jealous of a Shadow

**Special Thanks to: June dune, PoeticLover1996, Saints-Fan-12, and rdschmitz96 for reviewing. ****Helps out a lot!**

**Also thanks to IntergalacticLlama, Saints-Fan-12, rdschmitz96 for following and favouriting this story. **

**Set after Shadow the Hedgehog**

* * *

**#7 Jealous of a Shadow**

* * *

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog as he relaxed in a park in Station Square in his usual position; crossed legged with his arms behind his head against a tall oak tree. Although Station Square was known for it's urban qualities, it was pretty quiet and serene, which was exactly how Sonic liked it was he wasn't in the mood to run at high speeds. Sometimes the less extreme things in life were best.

"Now this is the life." He began to close his eyes and hoped to doze off into a well deserved nap until he heard someone squeal.

"Oh my gosh!" He shot straight up and got up as fast as he could, knowing very well where that 'fangirl cry' came from. He looked around to see any shade of pink around, but saw nothing. _'Is she trying to surprise me.'_ Sonic circled around his personal space to sense where she could be coming from in case of a surprise attack(hug) from his vulnerable behind.

He waited and waited, but to his shock, he still didn't hear or see any sign of her.

"Am I just hearing things?"

"AHH!"

He went to complete alert and rescue mode, and by the sound of her scream knew that she would probably be in trouble. Sonic ran off in the direction, he thought he heard his fangirl come from, which wasn't very far away. She was still in the same park, that was somewhat populated by local city folk, but they didn't seem to be screaming in terror or panicking about the evil that must have done something to his friend.

Sonic finally heard distant mumbling coming from a nearby open forest area, one like were he was resting before.

"That is like, _so_ cute." It was definitely her. He hid behind bush and peered through the leaves. He could believe what he saw.

Amy Rose. His dedicated fangirl and friend who would literally follow him to prison to save him.

Was talking to the Ultimate Faker known as Shadow the Hedgehog.

_'What are they doing here... together.'_

The curious hedgehog weigh up the possible possibilities in his mind; They were both alone, in the most private area of the park, sitting in the shade underneath a tree... and Amy seemed to be enjoying herself and Shadow didn't seem to have said anything insulting to her or even look bored or disinterested.

"Are they on a date?..." Sonic trailed quietly off and felt sa- "Wait, that can't be happening. This is _way_ to hard to believe."

_'What magical powers does Amy have to get Mr Doom n' Gloom to listen to her!'_

He tried to get closer, but was afraid of being spotted. He could barely hear a single word they were saying to one another and so had to rely on expression and gestures.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Amy's joyful laughter and specifically caught her smile towards the black hedgehog.

_'How in the heck did Shadow make her laugh. Maybe he told her about his **'**__**ultimate** powers','_ Sonic inwardly laugh to himself at his own joke until he saw a the girl cover her mouth in what seemed to be compassion to his speech.

_'More like pity. Whatever that faker's telling her is making her sad. I swear he has gift in making everyone around him feel emo.'_

After that, Shadow must have briefly said goodbye to Amy as he gave her a swift wave and ran away fast on his hover shoes into the distance, leaving Amy alone with a very big smile on her face...'Wait...' He looked closer at her face... Was she... Blushing...

"What did he say to her?" Sonic grunted in anger, but soon went quiet again once he saw the pink hedgehog get up from the grassy blanket and walk on the footpath to get out of the forest and back into civilization again. Giggling her heart out.

"_I'll show that hedgehog_."

Sonic immediately ran away in a flash, startling Amy who wasn't far away form the bush he was in. "What was that?"

"Hey." A familiar voice called out and she beamed as she turned around to see her hero, not knowing that he had been watching her. "Hi Sonic..." She said confused since it was very rare that Sonic actually approached her rather than vice-versa. They walked out of the forest and back into the main park side by side, which did feel a bit awkward as Amy to Sonic's surprise, was quiet, not really obsessing over him, but instead was kind of drifting off into her own little world.

_'Probably thinking about you know who.'_ He thought bitterly and decided to put an end to this.

"So how's things?"

"Pretty good," She replied simply. "I've been helping with the cleanup of Westopolis. It's scary to think that it all happened just a few weeks ago. Black Doom. Shadow. All of it."

"Yeah." Sonic took this as an opportunity to persist in getting his answers.

"Speaking of Shadow... I was him run past just a few minutes ago. Did you see him?"

Weirdly at the mention of Shadow she lit up instantly, which inwardly irritated Sonic.

"Yeah, I invited him to chat."

"To chat?" He repeated, still unsure of where Amy and Shadow's relationship stood.

"Mhmm. After all that happened. I got curious about Shadow's past and asked him to tell me about. He was indifferent about it at first, but afterwards I think he feels more open."

"I feel bad for you Ames, it must have been such a snooze fest for you," He used her nickname, which he knew made her swoon, but instead felt insulted as she lightly punched his arm. "Hey, it was actually quite interesting, he's good at telling stories you know."

"But not as good as me right?"

Amy only responded to Sonic's cocky claim with a girly snigger, hurting Sonic's ego greatly.

"Still. His life on the Ark... He was so happy with Maria and the Professor until G.U.N came. I really feel bad for him. Maria was super close to him"

Sonic could sense her sadness and tried to cheer her up by nudging her, "Come on. I'm sure Maria wouldn't be wanting us to all gloomy like Shadow all the time."

Amy giggled. "Now that's what I like to hear!" He smartly put her arm around her shoulder, which immediately did make her blush.

"So... You and Shadow friends now."

"I guess. Just friends though." She said nervously to which Sonic simply responded with...

"Good." And soon enough let go of the girl and ran away, leaving the pink hedgehog contemplating on why Sonic was acting so weird.

* * *

**Sonic was jelly... He thought he had competition.**

**I actually thought I was writing a Shadamy fanfic for a minute... *shudders*... weird**

**Please Read & Review- As time we go on to all the suggestions; first up were going back to the future for Sonic Generations.**

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future one shots!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	8. A Classic History

**Special Thanks to: June Dune, PoeticLover1996, and ****AmegakureAngel for reviewing the last chapter-****I'm glad you guys thought the last chapter was funny! I had fun writing it!**

**Set after Sonic Generations**

**Suggested by AmegakureAngel- Hope you like it! I got really into this one...****  
**

* * *

**#8 A Classic History**

* * *

"Man, so it really has been twenty years." Sonic felt old as he looked through his book of awesome achievements. A.K.A. His scrapbook.

In this book had page after page of photos from over the years and when you have twenty years of history with more than enough memories over those years, your scrapbook can get pretty big and that's how the Blue Blur's was. From saving the small South Island to saving the entire planet. And just today he celebrated his large milestone with all his friends, with help from the Time Eater, he was able to live through some of it again. But it was more easier and relaxing to just look at the history from the comfort of a couch in Tails' workshop.

Looking through most of these photos, he realized he had never really looked back the the quote on quote, 'Classic Era' (he could literally thank himself for that title) of his scrapbook.

He saw a blurry picture of a newspaper article with him and a few of the animals he had saved after his first adventure with them as the cover story with the headline as, 'SOUTH ISLAND'S SAVIOUR'. He never thought that any of this would happened when he was younger. "He or I... must have been really surprised to see what he's going to become in the future." He thought out loud.

"I'll say" A feminine voice said. Sonic look up from his nostalgia trip to see Amy Rose coming up to him and sitting down right beside him, and Sonic subconscious reaction was to move slightly away to keep the distance between them. "There's still a party outside, you know, we can't blow out the candles without the birthday boy."

"Whatcha' doin'." She knew about Sonic's boundaries with her, but still shamelessly attempted move her face closer to see what he was looking at. The blue hedgehog moved the scrapbook away from her vision swiftly, but when Amy pouted in annoyance at her crush, Sonic immediately replied with a "Kidding," and moved the book back to her and shared it between them. "I was just looking at my scrapbook."

"Must have a lot of memories, huh" She got intensely curious just as she saw brief pictures of her hero's adventures with Tails' on what seem to be a chocolate covered mountain, while Sonic smiled happily. "It's got everything, you have no ideas how long it took me to make this."

'So creative!' Amy thought dreamily until she started to show a smirk on her face.

"Everything."

"Everything." He reassured confidently.

"So does that mean that even I'm in there..." Amy said trying to be cute, "Can I see?"

He groaned loudly. Sonic as usual saw through her stunt and slowly replied. "Sure..." He handed the book to reluctantly without even looking at her, but regardless the girl squealed in short term happiness, bouncing on the couch and made herself comfortable as she started to look at the scrapbook from the beginning. Sonic was now bored, his nostalgia trip put on hold as he rested his elbow on the chair rest, he started to get up and leave to get back to his party until he heard a girly scream come from Amy, causing him to pause.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know you used to wear a onesie."

This invasion of privacy was noted by Sonic as he urgently put his sonic speed to use and rapidly when to grab the book from this girl before she uncovered anything else embarrassing in his scrapbook. All the stupid things he did when he was younger were confidential. He tried to swipe it from her, but she immediately got up and held her grip on it, moving all the way to the other side of the couch, leaving Sonic to fall face first onto a soft pillow. 'Better than the ground' he would say if wasn't distracted.

Amy was almost laughing hysterically by now as she looked further at the pictures. " Awww, Sonic you look so adorable." Seeing all the outfits Sonic wore in his 'Classic' years.

"Hey! I only wore that, so Tails didn't feel self conscious" Remembering the days Tails was really shy. "Give it back!"

"Or what?" She retorted back, reflecting his own cocky mannerisms. He then smirked at her sudden bravery, causing a short silence to come between them, until Sonic, again using his sonic speed to run out to the room, confusing Amy before she felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked in that direction to see if Sonic was right behind her, but instead he was on the other side of her and was about to steal the book from her, however Amy cleverly knew his trick and grip on the to scrapbook tighter, creating a tug of war between them. This went on for a few seconds until Sonic decided to put an end to this fight by letting go of the book, making the pink hedgehog think that she won, go behind her and start tickling her stomach through her red dress.

"HAHA... Sonic... HAHA.., Stop"

"Not until you give it to me."

"Okay. Okay, just put me down" After that the whole workshop was filled with they're laughter as Sonic soon enough let her go and they both started heaving to get their breath back, more so Amy than Sonic. The silence soon kicked in and both them caused due their lack of communication what just happened and instead kept to their own thoughts.

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe he just did that.'

'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just did that.'

The silence was abruptly stopped when Sonic coughed and made both of them come back into reality. "Here, I'll show you more of them" He said quickly as he went back to his seat with Amy who was upset by the abrupt end to their could have been romantic situation. This made Amy sit a fair margin away from Sonic.

He noticed this and thought _'I'm probably going to regret this.'_ before closing the space between them, placed the book on her knees and put his arm around her to hold the other end of the book as well, making the two hedgehogs to have no space between them, which caused her to blush for a moment until Sonic started to skim through the scrapbook from where she left off.

Amy then smiled at the new images that were soon, nudging Sonic as if she was able to pass on her excitement onto him.

"Look its us the the racing tournament" Sonic smiled at picture, the memories coming back to him. It had the whole gang- well the classic gang; Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and even Eggman were all holding the golden trophy. He titled that image as Sonic R.

"Then there was all of us after saving Maginaryworld, then that kart racing tournament we all did together. AH! This book is just filled with memories, when it was just us four!"

"Yeah"

"I remember these were the days you used to call me Rosy."

"The rosiest rascal I've ever met" This comment earned Sonic a gasp and playful slap from Amy.

"I was not that bad." She defended, although they were useless since Sonic just rolled his eyes that the fangirl.

"Yeah, at the beginning" This comment earned him a death glare and that was the look he saw before the hammer came out and so instantaneously replied with another "Kidding" which did make her stop glaring at him.

"Honestly, I thought you were cool."

"Really" Her voice going a pitch higher than normal.

"Of course, I mean, what other team of heroes has a girl with a large hammer that actually does damage." Now this comment made her shy away and blush whilst pushing back a lone piece of her pink hair in bashfulness,"Well thanks..."

He turned to face her, their faces way to close for comfort, but he ignored that for now, "You know, looking back at all of our history... " His tone went quieter, "Together..." He then looked into her jade eyes that reflected his own emerald ones that almost made him get lost and created a very weird feeling in his stomach, but he decided to ask for medical advice later.

"I'm _really_ glad I saved you..."

"Really." Amy whispered, captivated with Sonic giving the simple boyish reply of "Really"

Their faces felt like magnets as they were going even closer to one another, drawing themselves in...

_SLAM... _Was the sound the door made suddenly causing the freedom loving dude to realize what he was about to do and moved (not surprising) fast away from the couch and the girl sitting on it was well, who also jumped in shock causing Sonic's scrapbook to fall on the floor.

"Can guys stop messing around and get out here." The one who said that was also the same person who opened the door with such brute strength, Knuckles who was right now angry due to the lack of cake in his system, not even bothered to question the reason of why might these hedgehog have the timid faces and they could have been doing in the room alone, because of his upset stomach. He specifically turned to Sonic and impatiently said.

"We have been waiting for you for ages, those candles are not going to blow out themselves."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'm comin'." The birthday boy said calmly as he could with a wave of his hand, signalling the echidna to chill out, as the two boys both went outside leaving the pink hedgehog alone. _'He walked out the door as if nothing happened'_ Amy thought sadly and sighed with her head going backwards and resting on the soft head of the couch. "I was so close!" She whined at the fact she missed the chance of having her first kiss again for the _millionth_ time.

"Amy, you comin'" Sonic peered his head through the door to see Amy still in the same spot, showing a blank expression on her face. "I can't blow out my candles without my favourite girl." He winked.

"Thanks for the eighteen years."

* * *

**Oh Generations since you didn't provide enough fanservice, I guess it's up to me! Another long one-shot!**

**Please Read & Review as next time we go and visit a Lost World...**

**Question- What levels should have been in Sonic Generations- I would have picked; **

Sonic 1: Starlight Zone  
Sonic 2: Mystic Cave Zone  
Sonic 3 and Knuckles: Carnival Night Zone  
Sonic Adventure: Windy Valley  
Sonic Adventure 2: White Jungle  
Sonic Heroes: Grand Metropolis  
Sonic 06: Wave Ocean  
Sonic Unleashed: Windmill Isle  
Sonic Colours: Tropical Resort

**Please feel free to leave suggestions for future one shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	9. A Lost World of Emotions

**Special Thanks to PoeticLover1996, June Dune and Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

**I'm on a roll with these chapters!**

**Set during Sonic Lost World**

**Suggested by June Dune- Hope you like it! Short, but sweet ^_^**

* * *

**#9 A Lost World of Emotions**

* * *

"Knuckles, this isn't the time to be sitting down relaxing," A fuming Amy Rose directing her anger at the lazy echidna who just laying his back down against a tree with his legs crossed without a care in the world and looked completely oblivious to the danger that his friends could be at that very moment. Mostly due to the fact that those animals still haven't left him alone as they were still surrounding him, but giving him a rest by just sleeping next to him.

"Aren't you thinking of the danger that Sonic and Tails could be in!" She walking back and forth, biting her fist through her gloves as she thought of the many horrible situations that could happen to them on the Lost Hex. After all the horrible legends that Tails told her about the planet. Regardless if there actually were six deadly monsters living there, who wouldn't hesitate to kill any outsiders, the worryhog still had a right to be worried, primarily due her hero's brash behaviour that could easily get him into trouble, or worse hurt!

She was less fearful for her lover's safety since Tails was right by him and would try to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid, but at the same time no one could keep Sonic under control let alone sit still for that long.

She knew that from experience.

_'I'm surprised she remembered Tails even went with Sonic._' Knuckles thought nonchalantly before trying to calm the girl down as they _were_ still friends of course.

"I'm not worrying, because they're fine, they always are." He said sincerely as he leaned down more against the tree and tried to take a nap along with the sleeping animals. "I just want them to hurry up and save the rest of the animals, these guys could wake up any minute and bug me again."

_'But what if they're not.'_

Amy was just on pins and needles, because Sonic was very adamant about not taking her with him to deal with saving the animals as a way of protecting her, to which the pink hedgehog had to at least smile and blush at his concern for her safety, only taking Tails along since he was the only one who could fly the Tornado. However she was still slightly angry at him for not taking her along considering she was just as physically able as Tails to take care of herself.

She sighed. Amy knew complaining wouldn't do her any good. The only thing she could do right now was hope to God that he didn't do anything too crazy and hope that Sonic was alright and would come back soon.

"You're right Knuckles...", _'Never thought I'd have to say that'_ Amy thought surprisingly.

"I'm sure I'm being silly, Sonic's fin...ee...eeee..." Amy's speech was interrupted by the rumbling of the ground. The animals and Knuckles woke up in fright as the area all of a sudden started to lose its greenery; Leaves distinguishing into nothingness and the oxygen and other gases in the air being sucked up into the sky.

"Amy, what's... happen...ing, I feel like... my lungs are about... to give out..." Knuckles said slurring his words out as he passed out while the animals started to scatter due their habitat disappearing.

"Knuckles... Knuckles..." Amy yelled to try to wake him up and get him to come to as she repeatedly shook his limp body in hopes to get him to wake up and for everything to be fine.

"Okay, no more waiting, I have to call him NOW!" She quickly got out her personal Miles Electric and pressed the emergency button that would immediately contact Sonic.

The call icon appeared on the mini screen with a _BEEP BEEP_.

This only made Amy anxious as the suspense and time wasted not talking to hero was _literally_ killing her. Soon enough the blue hedgehog that was only a couple hundred miles above her was shown on the screen in a what seemed to be in a volcano.

"It's... t-too l-late for us Sonic. S-Save the w-world and kick b-butt for a-all of us." She stuttered, losing her words, feeling the oxygen not coming into her mouth and her lungs burning, but tried to continue.

"I'm s-sorry I never got to say-" The transmission was lost probably due to the broken signal. "Sonic..." Were her last words before she passed on her bare ground.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened to see the grass suddenly green. Her breath was back. Knuckles was coming to.

Sonic...

"I knew I shouldn't have worried."

* * *

**Question- What did you think of Sonic Lost World? for me it was a 7/10 just don't play the 3DS version.**

**Please Read & Review as next time go delve in the non-canon(_thank God_) world of Sonic Chronicles **

**Feel free to leave your suggestions for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series.**


	10. Sonic Chronicles:The Dark Friendshiphood

**Special thanks to: GummyGal, June Dune, Saints-Fan-12, PoeticLover1996, AmegakureAngel for reviewing the last chapter! Thank you very much!**

**Set during Sonic Chronicles-****Let's just say what if... Sonic thought Dexter was real...**

**J****ust for clarification, I don't hate Sonic Chronicles, I like the story aspects of it and BioWare bothered making character development for the side characters(even Big for God sakes), but the gameplay and the pacing was just... eh**

**Suggest by PoeticLover1996- Sorry that this is so bad...**

* * *

**#10 Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Friendshiphood! **

* * *

It was time for the final battle. After what felt like years trying to gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, create intergalactic peace and build a ship that would be fast and strong enough to travel through the galaxy to fight a power hungry clan of echidnas and retrieve the Master Emerald. Sonic was just finished giving a final pep talk to his team.

"Okay team let's move out. We've got a clan to beat!"

The first team of Knuckles, Shade, Shadow and Rouge swiftly went outside into what felt like the unknown leaving Sonic, Tails, Amy Cream(and Cheese), Omega and Big to go out and do their part.

"Okay, Tails, Amy, and Cream, let's go." Sonic, the predetermined leader said to his crew. He was about to open the steel door until he felt a hand on his arm. Sonic turned around to see a distressed Amy.

"Amy, what is it?, we have to go!" He said, wondering what this girl could have possibly wanted moments before they had to go and and duke it out with Lord Ix.

Amy knew that Sonic was upset with at her at this very moment, but how she felt had to said.

"Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Now?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. Alone."

_"Please..._ " She replied sincerely with a somber complexion which always got Sonic to feel guilty, which also happened right now, as he huffed and looked at everyone else who was now waiting for them.

"Could you guys just give us a minute?" He said and after a shared glance from Tails and Cream(and Cheese) they both reluctantly went into the next room. Sonic was about to let Amy talk until realizing that there was still a robot and cat in the room.

"Uhh... You guys can go as well."

"_NO CONVERSATION WILL BE RECORDED IN MEMORY BANKS_." Omega said blankly in his robotic voice.

"It's okay buddy. You can talk to Amy while I talk to Froggy." The big cat said excitedly as his frog croaked as if to agree.

The two hedgehog awkwardly watched Big sit down against the steel wall as he got out his fishing rod and started to play with it, pretending that the black hard floor was the blue sea with Froggy attentively sitting on his shoulder, watching his best friend 'fish'.

_'At least I know there will be definitely be no records or a smart enough witness to overhear our conversation.'_ And with that thought in mind. He moved himself and Amy away from the door that led to the room that their best friends were in, to the other side of the room, just in case they were secretly eavesdropping. And knowing that Sonic's behaviour undeniably rubbed off onto Tails. He knew his brother would be trying to listen out of curiosity.

"_Alright, _Amy. What is it?. We only got a few minutes." He gestured impatiently to his imaginary watch on his arm while tapping his foot, annoyed.

The pink hedgehog could easily see that the blue hedgehog was annoyed which made her sadder than what she initially wanted to talk about. She sighed before speaking, _'Even now he can't make time for me...'_

"I've been thinking throughout this trip that... we're about run into some real trouble in a minute. Sure we've fought dangerous enemies in the past, but not echidnas from another dimension. With Gizoids!"

Sonic noticed she was being extremely shy, looking down at the cold floor as if too afraid to look at him. To make her feel more comfortable, his stopped looking impatient, completely losing the attitude and began to look at her more thoughtfully to try and get her to speak clearer(and faster, 'We have a boss to beat!' He thought.)

Amy finally looked up, her hands stuck together, water starting to materialize from her eyes. "And you've been so nice to me and all, and I... well, I..."

"What?..."

"I.." She trailed off again. "I just have this feeling that... This could really be the end and-"

"Don't say that!" Her hero putting his on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Sonic was surprised. It never occurred to him that his overactive, always-so-cheerful fangirl ever felt this way. Although he's seen Amy at vulnerable moments in battle, he never thought Amy... hesitated considering her bold behaviour she had when it came to impressing him. _'I never knew she got scared...'_

"We're all in this together*, and _I promise _that we will beat Ix and go home no matter what!" He moved closer to her to use his thumb to wipe a lone tear that managed to release from her eye and smiled.

"And that's a promise I know I can keep for you." This made both of them chuckle and she wiped away her own tears that were now of happiness, and hugged him tightly for a few seconds before releasing him from her grip. However, she still had something very important to address and shook her shoulder lightly to give Sonic the hint to take his hands off which made Sonic confused, but realized that whatever she wanted to talk about must have been very serious and gave her compassionate look.

"I just want you to know, before we go, that I care about you still- a lot, and about Dexter-"

"It's okay I understand."

It was Amy's turn to show a confused look on her face as she was thrown off by her crush's interruption. She didn't even hide her confusion as her eyebrow was raised up. "You do?"

"I know you've moved on, and I'm okay with it." He said courteously. "If he makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Aren't you... well...-"

"Mad, of course not."

"But Sonic, I mean Dexter-"

"-Is a good guy I'm sure, and I can't wait to meet him once we defeat Lord Ix." Amy was beyond freaked out. She couldn't believe that her lie actually worked!

_'Oh no this sooo bad. I'm going to be so humiliating for me when I have to tell him that Dexter was just a lie.'_

"And yes, I have to admit that I was... _kind of... _" Sonic put on a thinking face to try and think of the correct expression to describe his feelings, so vague that the pink hedgehog wouldn't get carried away and think he was declaring his love for her. _'Not that I could anyway since she's taken... Never thought I'd ever have to say that.'_

"...Weirded out at the fact that you moved on. Heck, I even thought about asking you out at one point. Crazy, right!?" He laughed at his past mumblings, which caused Amy to laugh as well, but she only did that to hide her shock. _'He was going to ask me to out.'_ She thought as she tried to process that thought. Her plan worked. Too well.

Their laughter stopped as Sonic smiled and Amy reflected it.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah."

He coughed and clapped his hands together as he moved away from Amy and yelled to his other teammates who were next room. "You guys were done, we've got to go!"

Cream and Tails soon enough came out and Sonic finally got to open the door this time and both Tails, Cream and Cheese went outside of the ship. Sonic was about to go out until he realized that there was still one teammate uncounted for. He turned around and winked at Amy. "Come on!"

Amy grinned. _'I can always tell him I dumped Dexter when we get back...'_, and she ran out and glomped her hero as they walked out of the ship together, laughing.

* * *

**This hands down my worst one shot. I am ashamed...**

***High School Musical... damn Disney Channel...**

**Please Read & Review**

**Please feel free to leave suggestions for future one-shots**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **


	11. Ice Cream

**Special Thanks to; June Dune, PoeticLover1996, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1 and a Guest for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I guess after looking through my Deviantart favourites of Sonic fanart(which is massive!), I've decided to make oneshots of those Sonamy jems.**

**Deviantart can be a bright place when it wants to be! *coughrule34scough***

* * *

**#11 Ice Cream**

* * *

"I can't believe that there are ice cream versions of us. Isn't that cool!" The two tailed fox said happily as he licked his ice cream that was shaped exactly like his face.

Sonic and Tails were walking through a park in Station Square in the hot summer. The entrance into park, just so happened to have an ice cream van out front that sold those cold treats to all the boys and girls. Who knew because of the heroes high popularity, they would have ice cream made after them!

"Yeah, I guess," His older brother said distracted as he threw away his stick of his finished ice cream into the bin. Tails noticed that he still had another one in his hand.

"Oh hey, why'd you get a second anyway?" Tails asked.

"Um..." He trailed off nervously, knowing that Tails wouldn't let him off.

"You're not _that_ obnoxious are you or do you just like the taste of your face." Tails joked with Sonic as he squirmed knowing the answer.

"One's just for Amy..." He said truthfully, completely embarrassed.

"What?! Seriously!" Tails was so shocked.

"Yeah, you see..." Sonic began. "Even though she can be annoying sometimes... and I mean, really annoying." Sonic thought about all the unnecessary glomps out of nowhere, all the deaths hugs that made him feel like he was being suffocated, all the random outbursts and declaration of love and marriage... mostly in public places.(_"I just want everyone to know how much I love you"_, is what she would say.)

"She means well ya' know." At the end of the day Amy did genuinely _care_ about him, which is more than what he could could say for any other of his admirers who just liked him for his fame. And maybe this was just her extreme way of expressing it, _'And I wouldn't change a thing' _Sonic thought smiling.

"This is one of the few things I could _at least_ do for her, right?" This made Tails smile at his hero. Even though Sonic did mistreat treat Amy sometimes because her massive crush on him, but she still was his friend and treated her as such when it mattered.

"Wow, Sonic that's really nice of you."

"Yeah, I- Oh look its Amy!" He saw the back of a pink dress near the ice cream van that was attracting children through it's happy music. He ran up to her and held out his hand to give her the ice cream that was shaped like his face with green gumballs as his eyes that were not in the correct place, but he knew that Amy wouldn't have minded considering that he loved the way he looked no matter what!

"Hey Amy I got-" He stopped himself as she turned around and had an embarrassed look on her face before she quickly wiped her mouth to get the blue blob of ice cream that was prominent around her mouth after she took a large bite of her ice cream. She didn't want to look like a slob in front of her crush, '_I hope he didn't see that!'_.

The pink hedgehog was shunned until she saw a blue ice cream in his hand and started to squeal, "Is that for me~" She gushed.

The hero tried to keep his cool and play it off as if he didn't care, but failed. He scoffed. "No..." He said that as he ate the ice cream in one whole bite which made him feel the consequences as he immediately got- "_Brain Freeze!_"

He practically collapsed on the grass with his hands gripped to his head and caught the attention of many men, women and children causing Tails to face-palm and Amy to gush at her crush's kindness and modesty.

* * *

**Short, but sweet. **

**Those ice creams are such a rip off, but I only have vanilla so I don't care**

**Please Read and Review**

**Feel free to leave any suggestions for future chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	12. First Kiss

**Special Thanks to June Dune, AmegakureAngel, Saints-Fan-12, scottusa1, Taurus Pixie, GlitterStarChar and PoeticLover1996 for reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Over 30 reviews, oh yeah! This is happenin'.**

**Finally Amy's wishes are coming true! **

* * *

**#12 First Kiss**

* * *

"Fine, Amy." Sonic had finally given in.

"What do ya' want?" This what happens when you miss a date. 10 times. And he was going to get it big time...

Amy was fuming and when Amy is mad, she gets gets really mad! And Sonic knew from experience that it was better to give her what she wanted or else she could(if it was possible) get even more upset with him.

"A kiss." She said simply. The boy's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Did I stutter Sonic?"

"You're not serious are you?"

"You said you would do anything to make it up to me and the one thing I want is a kiss." Amy smartly pointed out, causing Sonic to cringe at his own stupidity, and the fact that she actually found a loophole in his generous offer, _'Man, I'm way too nice...'_

The fear grew inside him, not even Eggman on a good day could do that. He started to coyly scratch his quills. "Amy, ya' see... I..." Amy moved forward to gain her prize, but Sonic wouldn't give up without a fight and started to move backwards, in sync with her steps. He needed to get out of this.

"What about a date?" He bargained.

"No."

"Twinkle Park." He knew she couldn't resist the fun and romance of Twinkle Park. Cute couples go in free for a reason, and Amy did strongly believe that they were a cute couple.

"Nope."

"Dinner and a movie?" Girls(like Amy) ate this up all the time. It was the classic formula.

"Nah..."

Sonic felt his back against a wall. _'Oh no...'_

His eyes were closed, but could sense his fangirl coming closer. He then felt and heard a mint breath go near his mouth. _'This was it.' _ A sign of his freedom was about to be-

"Wait!" The pink hedgehog said suddenly.

"Sonic, come on!" Amy said as she dragged her longtime crush into an empty field. She was in the going to make this a moment to never forget. You only get one chance at your first kiss after all.

"Amy, stop!" The blue hedgehog complained as his hands were chafing due to this girl's usually tight grip. "I know I agreed to this, but where are you taking me."

She responded, but not to his question. "Over here."

Finally Amy was content with her surroundings; bright blue sky, the trees around were healthy and green, and they were surrounded by lush flowers. Amy gestured Sonic to sit down as she daintily sat down while Sonic lazily dropped to his bottom.

He decided to get this over with and make the first move. Sonic moved his face closer to her's-

"Wait!" Amy yelled. She was on her knees and began to smooth out her dress, then her hair in paranoia. She needed to look perfect.

Sonic on the other hand was bored, but mostly at a loss for words as he wondered how and why Amy was taking this so seriously as she took a deep breath and prepared herself for what will be one of the greatest moments in her life.

_'I'll never get girls.'_

"Now I'm ready." She smiled and then laughed nervously to take the stress off the situation.

Sonic saw how nervous she was and he couldn't blame her. Although he didn't show it, he was just as flustered inside, but regardless of both of their insecurities the show had to go on.

_'He goes nothing.'_ They both thought.

They both closed there eyes, the pair of them not knowing exactly what to do or what to expect. Amy clearly having higher expectations was feeling excited beyond belief whilst Sonic felt like his heart was about to explode, because of fast he felt it was going, he had never experienced anything like this feeling in his life. He thought only running could give up this thrill. He felt as if he was going into the unknown.

They leaned in closer, they're noses touching, now all they had to do was put they're lips together.

The wind started to pick up as the two, slowly, but surely were about to kiss.

Sonic suddenly moved away. Something wasn't right. The wind...

"Look out!" Sonic having a hero's intuition, held on to Amy and put her under him for protection as the couple was pushed by the wind at an extraordinary rate.

"Eggman." He growled. He saw a very familiar Egg Carrier in the sky on the way to the city of Station Square. "Not if I can help it!" He got up, away from Amy and sped off faster than the speed of sound towards Station Square.

Amy was livid.

"I can't believe Eggman got in the way again!" She stood up and stamped her foot on the ground like the little girl she used to be*.

The hedgehog was completely enraged until she saw a trail of blue come back to and spin her around, causing her to fall backwards to hit the flowery ground, but instead, luckily, be in the arms of her crush.

"Hey!-" She completely silenced by the fact that Sonic's lips were actually on her's. Her mind was absolutely blank of thoughts and was in sheer bliss. To her, the kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime(not that she wanted it to end), but in the real world, it only was a few seconds before Sonic released her and Amy found herself on top of a flower bed with a light, "OW".

Sonic then winked at her and then ran back to the city where more danger would face him.

The pink hedgehog was left alone, stunned, it was only after a minute or so before she shared her reaction with the world.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

***Remember chapter 1... I'm making my own continuity. Holla!**

**Please Read & Review**

**Please feel to suggest anything for future chapters- I'm doing alternate kissing scenes so if you have idea, I love to hear it!**

**Or any other fanarts you want in fanfic form. I'd be glad to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	13. Runaway Boyfriend

**Special Thanks to ****scottusa1, ****Dreadwing216, ****PoeticLover1996, ****Taurus Pixie, ****Saints-Fan-12 for reviewing the last chapter. Glad you all liked the kissing scene. I don't know how kissing works(lol), but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Guess reading romantic novels comes in handy sometimes. **

**Also thanks to Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships and YiPrincess for favouriting this story!**

* * *

**#13 Runaway Boyfriend**

* * *

It was an average Monday morning where many children and adults were waking up early to go to work and school. Sonic the Hedgehog, a hero who just worked on the call, however was able to sleep in peacefully whilst snoring out his dreams.

"I got you Eggman..." He said in his sleep, moving around in his bed just as fast as if he was awake.

"Yes I did-" _Ring Ring!  
_

"AHH!" Sonic yelled and rolled off his bed and on his wooden floor in surprise, bringing on his blanket down with him. "OWW!" He rubbed his bottom to sooth the pain. Sonic looked up against his bedside table to see the cause of the noise that woke him up so suddenly. It was his phone. He didn't like to have it, but his friends insisted on having due it's usefulness, but honestly it was because of the technological craze at the time. Sonic wasn't really a fan of it, because it could be annoying at times and he liked being alone without everyone being so noisy about his whereabouts. Especially Amy.

"Hello..." He answered the call half asleep.

"Hey Sonic, how are you?" Speak of the Devil.

_'Why did I give her my number?', _Sonic tried his best to hold back a groan since Amy could hear him clearly, "What is it?"

"I'm going to the mall today."Amy told him, oblivious to his need of sleep.

"Good for you" Sonic wondered why she was calling him. _'What is she doing calling me at nine in the morning. Is she wondering what colour dress to buy? Pink or Light Pink?' _

"Good for _us._"

"What?, why?" Sonic questioned, worried.

"I'm taking you with me, isn't that great!" Amy exclaimed happily. "Okay, I'm coming over right now, so be ready. Bye, love you!"

She hung up and Sonic was now wide awake.

Sonic had known what it had been like to go to the mall. It was horrible.

Being dragged into nearly every single girly clothing store that seemed to be just miles away from the nearest game store or chili dog stand. Waiting _ages_ for Amy to try on an outfit, let alone buy one. Sharing glances with other guys who had also had been dragged by their girlfriends, feeling their pain. And Amy constantly asking for his opinion on the littlest of accessories or (in his opinion) disgusting perfume, but due to his disinterest in the whole activity, he mostly was forced to reply, "Yeah it looks good on you," since any negative reply would earn him a date with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"I gotta get outta' here."

He proceeded his plan to getting up out of bed and getting the heck outta' here! He stood up and tried to get his shoes, but immediately tripped on his own two feet, causing him to wince in pain, "OWW!". However he couldn't really focus on that right now as he still had to escape from Amy Rose. Sonic finally got up and tried to find his red and white sneakers that were scattered around his room. He mentally cursed himself for being so lazy the day before, throwing off his shoes willy-nilly, now having the pay the price by scavenging around his room for them, wasting valuable time that could be used escaping his fangirl.

One of his shoes being underneath his bed and the other behind his bedroom door.

Now having his trademark sneakers, Sonic attempted to put them on as fast as possible, pulling them up as much as possible whilst going down the stairs. This multitasking would cause the hedgehog to bump his head and upper body on the banisters and scaring himself from almost tripping on the stairs, but luckily that didn't happen as he got down the stairs and ran out the door and slammed it with a loud _BANG! _

"I have to be very far away from here. Amy's coming!"

_'I'll run to Tails' place, she'll never find me there.'_ Sonic thought as he set his course to Tails' place for safety. Since he was the fastest thing alive he made it to his friend's workshop in no time at all as he saw the house on the horizon and soon enough saw Tails sit outside on the steps of his workshop as if he had been waiting for him.

"Tails! Save me!" Sonic ran up to him and put his hands on his shoulders in distress, and Tails could easily sense his distress as this situation has been replayed various times... a week.

"Lemme' guess, Amy wants you to go to the mall with her again."

Sonic nodded frantically. "Well come in then-" Sonic didn't waste a second running into his home, thinking he had found salvation, but soon a shocked scream came out of his mouth and spread throughout the workshop and outside. The blue hedgehog was now being dragged out by his 'girlfriend'.

"Silly Sonic I knew you would come here."

"No! Tails! Save me!" Sonic yelled out to his best friend and sidekick to save him from his inevitable torture at the dreaded mall, but Tails was smart enough to stay out of it and go back into his workshop as nothing happened.

* * *

**I had to rewrite this twice since Fanfiction _loves_ to refresh before letting me save my work!**

**Please Read & Review as next time their finally getting together!- feel free to leave suggestions on how- I can do different chapters on them. **

**Please leave your suggestions for future chapters or any Sonamy deviantart comics you want in written form!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series**


	14. All better

**Special Thanks to jazzybizzle, rdschmitz96, scottusa1, Saints-Fan-12, AmegakureAngel, PoeticLover1996 for reviewing the last chapter! We all hate the mall don't we XD**

**You guys remember the Jonas Brothers right? Sonic Underground? Hmmm... I'm going to so much hate for this!**

* * *

**#14 All Better**

* * *

"So that's what happened, huh," Tails said dumbfounded at the story Sonic just told him. They were sitting in the living room of the kit's workshop.

Sonic was slumped in his seat groaning. "What am I going to do? I feel terrible about what I did."

_'And I bet Amy feels even worse,'_ he thought sadly to himself.

"Well, I don't know what you should do, but what I do know is that Amy won't mad forever, so just find a way to make it up to her," Tails advised.

"Any ideas," Sonic asked hopefully.

"You're the one who insulted her, don't ask me," Tails stood up from his seat. "Anyway I have to go work on the Tornado," He walked out the door.

"You'll think of something," His friend said as he slammed the door.

Sonic sighed at being alone at his own expense. _'This personal space thing isn't as fun as I'd hoped.'_

He covered his head with his hands. "I've got to do something to make it up to her."

He then moved everywhere the room. Something had to give him some ideas.

He looked around just to see the same old same old that wouldn't be any use to him in this situation. TV, video games, soccer ball, but the thing that cached his eye was his old blue coloured guitar on its stand. He never really did play it often, he never had the time too, but he was in fact good at playing it though. He walked over the guitar stand and picked it up. Sonic strummed a random chord and wiggled his fingers.

_'Still got it,'_ he cockily thought. He smiled his first smile in minutes, and then a light bulb flashed in his head.

"That's it!" He yelled out loud. He grabbed the guitar he was holding and ran out of Tails' workshop back to the forest hoping that she was still there.

* * *

Still in Emerald Forest, Amy, her tears that just now starting to fade away was sitting by herself feeling miserable, and totally angry enough to beat Sonic with her Piko-Piko Hammer! But most of all she felt disappointed not knowing her first and only ever crush since she was eight years old and for the last four years didn't like her back and thought of her as just a nuisance.

She sighed.

_'I guess he doesn't like me after all'_ she thought sadly, sniffled while rubbing her eyes to stop more teardrops from coming out of her eyelids.

_'Come on, Amy Rose you're better than this,'_ Amy thought more positively. So she stood up confidently, composed herself and took a deep breath in and out and was about to walked on off home till she heard someone calling for her.

"Amy, wait!"

Amy turned around to see the person or to be specific hedgehog that had insulted her earlier. He had was running so fast, he had to skid towards her stopping right in front of her and tried to create an upbeat atmosphere than a less awkward one by doing his, before irresistible to her trademark smiles, but still had an urge to smile expect she instead to tried and keep a frown and fuming expression on her face.

"What do you want!" She asked angrily.

"It's not about I want it's want you wanted," He sang and took his index finger and tap her nose- he would be lying if he said he didn't like teasing her a bit, she did look kind of cute when she was angry. However Amy slapped his hand away, irritated and moved to the side to get passed him, but Sonic held his hands out to stop her in her tracks.

"Please hear me out."

Amy snorted and tried to go around him, but Sonic still blocked her way.

"Let me thro-" She then that noticed Sonic had a strap form his shoulder around to his back and around and then looked behind him to see the blue guitar.

"What's up with the guitar," She questioned.

"Are you gonna' hear me out?"

She hesitated, but still complied. "Fine..."

Sonic then spin the strap around so the guitar was now in front of him, ready to play. "Do you remember when you were eight and you said you wanted to know everything about me," He reminded playfully with a smirk.

Amy nodded, but still kept a straight face, not knowing where he was going with this.

Sonic started to strum a few notes and to Amy's surprise, started to sing as she opened her jade green eyes widened.

_"I'm, I'm good at wasting time_  
_I think lyrics need to rhyme _

_And you're not asking, b__ut I'm trying to grow a moustache"_

Amy held in her giggles.

_"I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please_  
_And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_  
_Otherwise it smells like feet to me_  
_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_  
_And I love you when you say my name"_

She motioned her head down so that Sonic couldn't see her face, so she could smile at the compliment, but Sonic could clearly noticed her change in heart and started to sing faster.

_"If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, slightly amusing"_  
_Introducing me"_

Amy started to absentmindedly skip to the beat through the forest and Sonic still playing and singing followed in front.

_"I never trust a dog to watch my food_  
_And I like to use to the word "dude"_  
_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_  
_And I've never really been into cars_  
_I like really cool guitars and superheroes_  
_And checks with lots of zeros on 'em_  
_I love the sound of violins_  
_And making someone smile"_

Amy now happy enough to be able to cover expression and freely smiled and laughed while Sonic just kept strumming and kept staring at Amy.

_"If you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, possibly amusing_  
_Introducing me"_

_"Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to_  
_So be careful when you ask next time"_

Sonic just smirked at that line and Amy covered her mouth with her hand whilst shaking her head.

_"So if you wanna know_  
_Here it goes_  
_Gonna tell you this_  
_The part of me that'll show if you're close_  
_Gonna let you see everything_  
_But remember that you asked for it_  
_I'll try to do my best to impress_  
_But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest_  
_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain_  
_My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?_  
_At times confusing, hopefully amusing...__  
_

_...Introducing me,"_ He sang and strummed the final note, stopped and breathed deeply. "So are we-" Sonic was interrupted by Amy practically jumping on him into a tight hug and instead of Sonic trying to get out of it. This time to him, it felt... nice and had a urge to somehow reject it, but let just decided to let Amy have her moment and gladly hug back.

"Thank you Sonic," She whispered in his arms.

"You're welcome."

She let loose on her grip on the hug to face him.

"You're not seriously trying to grow a mustache are you?"

* * *

**My life is a sad one...**

**This is basically filler, because I haven't uploaded a new chapter in 2 weeks due to school. This is from another one of my stories, which some people may or may not remember. Uploading this chapter by itself does make it seem very random for Sonic to just decide to bust into song huh...**

**But hey, its a Sonamy so it shall have a spotlight in this one shot collection.**

**And before anyone asks. No... I am not making any songfics again ever! (Besides my song choices (as you can see) are so horrible!)**

**Please Read and Review- Next time... Stuff will happen**

**Leave requests and suggestions for future chapters and feel free to tell me about any Sonamy moments you feel are worth mentioning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic Series **


End file.
